sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Su
Name: Liping "Jennifer" Su Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Playing the piano, music theory, cooking, drawing, going for walks. Appearance: '''With a height of 5'11" and a weight of 125 lbs, Jennifer is a tall, lanky girl, with little fat and muscle. Her limbs are almost awkwardly long and spindly. Her skin is pale, which contrasts her thin dark brown eyes and her long dark hair which goes down to just above her shoulder blades. Her face is long and thin, with an equally thin mouth and a small nose. Her eyes are framed by thin glasses, which are used to treat her myopia. Jennifer prefers to dress simply, and does not put too much effort into choosing what to wear. She mainly wears t-shirts and long skirts, usually ones that are a single color without any patterns. The few clothes she has that are not single colors aren't much more noteworthy; they usually involve simple patterns and little to no text. On the day of the abduction she was wearing a black t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, a knee length brown skirt and a pair of white sneakers. '''Biography: Jennifer was born on July 7th, 1997, to Wei and Yanfang Su, a pair of first-generation Chinese-Americans. Wei works as a banker in the Kingman branch of Wells Fargo, and Yanfang is a personal injury lawyer. Jennifer is an only child, with her parents deciding that they didn't have the time to take care of more than one child. Wei was a traditionalist, and wanted their child to have a Chinese name, but Yanfang was concerned that other kids would have trouble pronouncing a Chinese name, and wanted to give their child an English name. In the end, they compromised, and gave their daughter an English name and a Chinese name. With both of her parents working well-respected and high paying jobs, Jennifer was pressured to excel in her schoolwork from an early age. Jennifer was subjected to daily homework checks and scoldings for less than satisfactory grades. Her parents also hired multiple tutors to make sure she was keeping pace in her studies. Because of this, Jennifer got it into her head that nothing was more important for success in life than studying. Her parents' strictness also led to a disdain of being contrarian and an aversion to starting conflicts, as she learned very early on that such behaviors would lead to punishment and scolding. Jennifer's parents' insistence on having only one child had turned out to be a good idea, as even with only one child neither parent could find much time to spend with their daughter. Jennifer was a quiet child, so they didn't have to worry about her getting into trouble, but their inability to interact with her left their relationship distant. Jennifer respects her parents and strives to be as successful as them, but other than that, she doesn't really hold them incredibly close. Jennifer's lack of social interaction with her parents carried over to her peers in elementary and middle schools; she was one of the quiet kids at recess. She didn't have much in common with many other students; she wasn't interested in games and wasn't good enough to participate in sports. What conversations Jennifer did have with others were short, as she would quickly run out of things to add to the discussion. Instead, Jennifer preferred walking around the grounds or doodling on spare paper to pass the time. Eventually these habits would evolve into her interests in taking walks and drawing, something she did during whatever free time she had. Jennifer enjoys drawing because she likes putting the things she sees onto the paper, and the manual skill required to do so. She enjoys walking because it allows her to put her thoughts together and enjoys the sights she sees. Early on, Jennifer was encouraged to play a musical instrument, and because of her mother's proficiency in the piano, Jennifer decided to choose the piano to play. Yanfang gave her daughter a strict practice regimen, which added to her schedule even more. However, Jennifer enjoyed playing the piano because she enjoyed the complexities required to do so. Jennifer mostly enjoys playing Classical and Romantic era music. Around the time she entered middle school, Jennifer began to take her interests in the arts much more seriously. She began to browse the Internet for drawing tutorials, and began to look up online articles on music theory. She began to frequent forums for these purposes, as well. She became more and more involved with these communities, and became more outgoing, if only on the Internet. Due to her increased interest in drawing and music, she began to enter contests through school and on the Internet. She also began to upload videos of her playing the piano, with videos of her playing famous Classical and Romantic era songs making up a majority of her videos. She also has a few videos of her playing songs she's tried composing herself. She has a small following, mostly with people from the forums she frequents. Near the end of middle school, Jennifer began to cook. By that point, there had been many instances where her parents were unable to cook food for her, leading to them buying prepared food for her, her buying food herself, or in the worst cases, her eating cold leftovers. For that reason, Jennifer decided that she needed to learn to prepare food for herself. At first, she focused on cooking simple, efficient meals. However, as she began to cook more and more, she began to enjoy cooking more and more complex dishes, as she found the knowledge and skill required provided a good challenge for her. Jennifer particularly enjoys cooking Western cuisines, especially Italian cuisine. In school, Jennifer excels in her classes due to her rigorous study schedule. She does her best to pay attention in class, take notes, and complete schoolwork efficiently. She mainly gets A's across the board, with the only exception being physical education, in which she has gotten low B's or a high C's. Although it is her least favorite subject, her work ethic kept her striving to improve, and she managed to avoid getting a lower grade because of her commitment. Her best and favorite subjects are chemistry and biology, stemming from her desire to get into medical school to become a doctor so that she can follow in her parents' successful footsteps. She enjoys learning about new formulae and applying them to real world applications. In addition, Jennifer is a tutor in school, helping other students that are struggling in math and the hard sciences. Jennifer likes sharing her knowledge of things she is passionate about to others who request her help, and likes the feeling of helping people. Jennifer is a shy and introverted girl, feeling uncomfortable with excessive social interaction and preferring to be alone to play the piano or draw. She has recently been trying to make more friends, but still has trouble keeping conversation and making small talk. She has a few friends, mostly people that share her interests, but for the most part Jennifer is an unknown or, at the very least, and acquaintance with most of the student body. Advantages: Jennifer is intelligent and hard-working. She is socially unassuming and mostly keeps to herself, meaning that she is unlikely to be seen as a threat to take down. She avoids starting conflicts and will happily surrender in a situation to avoid escalating it, meaning she'll be unlikely to sow discord in a group. She is used to being alone, and so will not be as affected by an inability to find allies. Disadvantages: Although she is used to being alone, a lack of allies may hurt her chances in the long run. Jennifer's awkward frame makes her easily noticeable, and her lack of exercise will make her easily overpowered. Should she lose her glasses, her vision will be hindered tremendously, hurting her chances even more. Designated Number: Female student No. 023 --- Designated Weapon: Flashlight Conclusion: At least G023 will be able to easily navigate the dark...that's all I got...wait no, she can shine a light on how bad her chances are.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'CondorTalon '''Kills: ' None 'Killed By: ' Fell off bridge 'Collected Weapons: '''Flashlight (assigned weapon) '''Allies: '''None. '''Enemies: 'Blair Moore 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jennifer started her game on the bridge that connected two parts of the island, where she immediately started contemplating suicide. She moved to the edge of the bridge, where she continued contemplating, but right as she considered moving back Blair Moore shouted at her, causing her to fall off the bridge in surprise. She died upon impact with the water. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''I guess we could say that Jennifer ''Su''nk when she fell off the bridge. - ''Jim Greynolds 'Memorable Quotes: '''Jennifer said nothing while she was on the island. Other/Trivia * Jennifer was the first student to die in V6. Threads ''Below is a list of threads containing Jennifer, in chronological order. '''V6 Pregame: *Not Quite the Zeitgeist V6: *Asymptote Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jennifer Su. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * A contrasting suddenness and unwillingness to it compared to the first death of V5. I like it. ''- Slam'' * Well that happened. - Brackie Category:V6 Students